


You’re my soft spot

by Lame_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Selfship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gift for friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Lucifer/Mondo Oowada
Kudos: 1





	You’re my soft spot

Tossing, turning, the tears that rolled down her face even in the real world. Shaking, and fear. The shifts in the bed so quickly and suddenly causes Mondo to slowly awaken, frustrated only for a few moments until he heard the scared whimper of his lover next to him. His sweet girlfriend in so much pain even if it was her tapped in her own mind while in slumber broke him. Freezing up in the heat of the moment before gone,ty placing his hands on her and lightly shaking her, making sure to be as gentle as possible as if she was made of glass. Soon she awoke with eyes flying open, shaky gasps and tears flowing out faster.

“Doll It’s ok, it’s alright I’m here” he reassured, bringing her into a soft yet firm embrace as soon as she woke up. Instantly hugging back, she loudly sobbed into him, hugging back tightly. He kept her close as the night slowly went on, a few minutes felt like eternity - it broke his heart to see how much pain she was in HIS precious girl not protected by him, he grew angered with himself as he mentally slapped himself. Rubbing her back softly as her sobs slowed down, quieter and quieter until it became nothing but hiccups and sniffles.

“Sweetheart, angel, babe - what-what happened ? You worried me so much and-“ he snapped himself out of his worried ramble to speak again “what happened in your dream - or well nightmare ? It must’ve been pretty bad, huh?” He chuckled in hopes to clear the tense atmosphere only getting a sniffle for a few moments of silence to follow before Lucifer spoke. 

“You..you left me and - and you said you hated me and you never loved me and-“ her voice cracked as tears soon reappeared and flowed, and voice slightly raised being cut short by Mondo. 

“Hey hey, angel, angel I promise you on my life I would never leave, I would never hate such a perfect - flawless girl like you, if anything I’m worried about you leaving me” nervousness pricked though his tone as he reassured her, 

“You really - you really mean it?”

“I mean it in every sense of the word, you are the light in the darkness that I needed for so long and now that I have it i’m Never going to let that go - not even on my dying breath baby” he smiled, hearing her yawn once again, he slowly laid down, her head still on his chest, keeping his arms carefully and gently around her. 

“There’s no way in hell I’ll let anything happen to you, even if I have to fight myself - and I’ll do that for your information - I’ll kick my own ass if that means you’ll be ok-“ he rambled and Luci giggled, tired tone but still none the less genuine. His heart melted by her voice, by having her in his arms and call her His was like being on cloud nine. And after that you never wanna go down. Soon feeling a slight heavier pressure against him, soft breaths and a less tense body over part of him. She had fallen asleep, softly chuckling as he slowly fell asleep as well. 

Protecting her even in her dreams, he’d fight till the end if that meant she’d be safe.


End file.
